


A Good Day

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, Tent Sex, i just needed some ignoct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis decides to thank Ignis for all that he does.  Established Ignoct relationship.  Smut, PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FFXV does not belong to me, but I would love to have Ignis locked in my closet...THAT VOICE THO
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time I've ever written m/m, so go easy on me. This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. Let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoy it. Story is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

Noctis stirred slightly when he felt Prompto get up. Gladio had actually convinced Prompto to wake up before the sun and go training with him. Noctis burrowed deeper into his sleeping bag. He had trained with Gladio before, and he had just laughed when Prompto agreed to it. Prompto had just said it would give him new pictures, and maybe make him a little stronger.

Noct heard the zipper close and waited. He could hear Gladio and Prompto talking softly. The campfire grew bigger as one of them added more wood to it. Their voices faded as they walked away to train in a nearby clearing.

Noctis sat up and looked at the sleeping man next to him. He could just make out Ignis’ face in the diluted light from the fire. He could see Iggy’s glasses’ case by his head. Ignis had shoved his sleeping bag down sometime during the night. Noct’s eyes swept over Iggy’s bare chest, and lower.

Noctis pushed his sleeping bag down and crawled out of it. He glanced at the zipped door and paused, listening hard. Nothing, only the crackling of the fire, and the rustling of Chocobo feathers. Good. He gently reached out and pulled Ignis’ sleeping bag completely off him. Ignis shifted slightly, but didn’t wake.

Noctis stared at Ignis’ pajama pants. Even his sleep wear was stylish; high quality black silk, of course. Noct shook his head with a smile. Ignis managed to look stylish no matter what he was doing; fighting, cooking, driving, and sleeping. 

Noct knew that Iggy would wake up soon. The man was usually the first one awake, caring for the rest of them. Noct had helped make breakfast numerous times, and it always amazed him that Ignis could get up that freaking early every single day. He had no idea how the man could function that early, let alone cook gourmet meals out of whatever ingredients were on hand.

He reached out and caressed Iggy’s slender hip. His skin was cool and dry, and Noctis hooked his finger on the edge of Ignis’ pants and pulled them down over his thighs. His eyes swept over Ignis’ chest, to the spattering of hair leading down to his cock. Noctis enjoyed the show.

Ignis wasn’t hard, yet. Noct grinned to himself. He could change that easily enough. His fingers ghosted over Ignis’ thighs, until his hand came to rest against Ignis’ cock. Noctis wrapped his hand gently around Iggy and slowly began to stroke him.

Noct moved closer to Ignis, never breaking the slow, gentle rhythm of his hand. Ignis shifted slightly, a frown marring his smooth face. Ignis’ length twitched in Noct’s hand, yet he was still deep in sleep.

Noctis shifted, going up on his knees and leaning over Ignis. He lowered his face to his hand, his tongue flicking out and sweeping over the head of Iggy’s cock. His drew his tongue down Iggy’s length, swirling it around the base before drawing his lips back to the tip. He lifted his head and look at Ignis. Still asleep, but starting to stir.

Noctis threw one of his legs over Ignis’, straddling his knees. He leaned back over and took Ignis’ entire, hardening cock his mouth. He rolled his eyes up, watching Ignis’ face as he thrust Iggy’s length down his throat.

Noctis closed his eyes briefly. It had been a long time since he had done this, and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it. With everything that had been happening since they set out on this road trip, they just hadn’t found the time, or the privacy, and he had nearly forgotten how much he enjoyed it.

Ignis moaned, his deep voice resonating in the tent. His hips lifted slightly as Noctis’ tongue wrapped around him. He moaned again, and his eyes snapped open. 

“Noctis, what are you doing?” Ignis managed, his head tipping back as Noct reached in between Iggy’s legs and stroked his balls. Noctis pulled his head back, Ignis’ cock slipping out of his mouth with a soft pop. Their eyes locked, and Noctis surged up Ignis’ body, crashing his lips against the older man’s. 

Ignis wrapped one arm around Noctis, pulling the prince against him. Their lips worked against each other, tongues dancing in time to a beat only they could hear. Noctis got one arm free and shoved his own pants down his legs, kicking them off.

“You always were good at getting undressed while your lips were otherwise engaged,” Ignis muttered against his mouth. Noctis grinned and pulled back slightly.

“I’m thanking you,” he said. 

Ignis frowned. “For what?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. How could a man who was so put together, was a damn walking dictionary, thesaurus, guide book and cook book all rolled into one, not know what he was talking about? 

Noctis propped his arms on Ignis’ chest and dropped his chin into his hands. “Let’s see, keeping us fed, clean, driving us around, not kicking me and Prompto out of the car when we get too rowdy, did I mention feeding us?”

“I see. Feel free to continue thanking me.”

Noctis grinned and leaned forward, his lips brushing Ignis’ nipples. He bit down gently, causing Ignis to arch into him. Ignis tasted faintly of campfire smoke, sweat, and something that was just Ignis. He pushed Ignis’ pants the rest of the way down his legs. Noctis lifted himself off of Ignis slightly, groaning as their cocks touched. Ignis pushed his hips up, rubbing against Noctis. 

Noctis wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. He began to stroke both of them. His hips jerked in time with his hand, and Ignis matched him stroke for stroke. Noctis loved the feel of their cocks rubbing together. He could feel his own saliva, making them slide against each other. He lifted his head, their eyes locking again. 

Ignis’ hands ran down Noctis’ back, coming to rest on the swell of his ass. He dug his fingers into the Noctis’ smooth skin, causing Noctis to lift his head and cry out softly, eyes closing in ecstasy.

The tent was getting lighter. Dawn was coming.

Noctis dropped his head, his forehead resting against Ignis’. Their breath mingled, their pants filling the air. They stared into each other’s eyes, noses touching.

“So close, Noct,” Ignis whispered, barely able to catch his breath.

Noctis started to stroke both of them faster, changing the tightness of his grip with each thrust. He felt Iggy’s fingers dig into his flesh. He would probably have bruises on his ass, which would make sitting a Chocobo difficult, but he didn’t care. That’s what potions were for.

Ignis’ hips jerked and he cried out. Noctis quickly covered Ignis’ lips with his own, swallowing his cry. Noctis gave them both a few more hard strokes, and Ignis came. The feeling of Ignis’ hot seed against his chest tightened Noctis’ balls. One, two more strokes, and he came hard in between their bodies.

He pulled back slightly and looked down into Ignis’ face. Iggy’s lips were parted with a soft smile, and his eyes were half lidded. He looked far more relaxed than he had in a long time. Ignis reached up and pulled him back down, their lips moving lazily against the other. Noctis could feel their seed, sticky and clinging to both their chests.

Noctis snuggled in close to Ignis, his cheek resting against Iggy’s chest. He listened to Iggy’s heart, beating rapidly but starting to slow. Ignis wrapped one arm around Noct and stroked the prince’s black hair. 

Noct wasn’t sure how long they lay there, bodies intertwined, but it was long enough for the tent to definitely get lighter. 

Ignis sighed. “I should get up and start breakfast before Gladio and Prompto get back.”

“Mmmhmm,” Noct muttered, his eyes closed. He moaned as Ignis slipped out from beside him. He opened one eye and then the other as Ignis stood over him. Ignis grabbed Noctis’ dirty shirt from the day before and wiped his chest and thighs off. He tossed the shirt at Noctis, who caught it and cleaned himself up. The shirt needed washed anyway.

Ignis smiled as he dug around for his clothes. “I have to admit, it was one hell of a way to wake up.”

Noct watched appreciatively as Ignis pulled on his pants and shirt. There was a part of him that was disappointed to see Iggy’s skin get covered up by his ever so stylish clothes, but the other part of him liked seeing how put together and just flat good looking the man looked in black.

Noctis smiled at him as Ignis unzipped the tent. “Wake me up when breakfast is ready, eh Specs?”

Ignis put his glasses on, staring down at the prince. Noctis looked up at him. Just like that, Ignis had gone from his lover to guard and teacher. The transformation always unnerved Noctis a little. Ignis’ lips twitched in a smile, and he knelt down and kissed Noct hard.

“Will do,” Ignis said, walking out of the tent. Noctis looked at the ceiling of the tent and grinned. He could hear Iggy moving around the campsite, prepping cooking utensils and whatever else he did to make breakfast. His eyes drifted closed, and he quickly fell back asleep.

#

Ignis fed the Chocobos and gave them all a good head scratch. They chirped appreciatively before diving into the greens. He cracked a half dozen birdbeast eggs and started dicing vegetables. He felt almost languid, and more relaxed than he had since they had left the city. His first duty was to keep the prince alive, and if the prince wanted to, ahem, thank him for that, well, he wasn’t going to say no. They had been playing this game for two years or so, and Ignis had no idea if Gladio or Prompto knew, or hell, if King Regis had known.

He knew that Noct would eventually marry the Lady Lunafreya, and that was fine with Ignis. He held no false ideas of being Noct’s only lover. Noctis was the chosen king, and Ignis was content with his lot in the prince’s life.

He glanced up at the sound of Gladio and Prompto’s voices coming closer. Prompto was darting around Gladio, laughing and snapping pictures. Ignis looked back at the tent, his lips curling in a smile. At that moment, the sun finally broke over the horizon, the light washing over Ignis’ face. 

He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun, still smiling. 

Today was going to be a good day.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, feel free to not leave a comment.
> 
> On another note, this story is dedicated to my friend Krysta, who, even when she does something stupid, is still my best friend. I swear, I'll write you a Dorian x Iron Bull one next.


End file.
